A medical phantom as a model simulating physical properties of the entirety or a part of a human body is used for various types and various purposes in performance evaluation of diagnostic and therapeutic instruments, medical image quality evaluation, dosimetry, interventional operation training and evaluation, and the like. The phantom is able to derive a more consistent result for medical image quality evaluation and optimization than an actual live human body with a subjective physical quantity, thereby enabling accurate diagnosis and treatment. In recent years, with technological development of medical imaging diagnosis and treatment devices, a variety of phantoms corresponding to the technological development has been developed.
However, various and complex phantoms increase the uncertainty of measurement to limit consistency and standardization of the image quality evaluation, fusion accuracy of a fusion medical device, disease related anatomy, and evaluation of pathological information. In addition, since a boundary expression phantom (dummy, and the like), which is a simulated phantom of a whole human body shape, needs to be manufactured in a similar size to the human body, the boundary expression phantom is heavy, expensive and since only a specific size and a specific shape are enabled to be evaluated, there are many difficulties even in operating the boundary expression phantom. Therefore, a phantom with integrated diversity for consistency and standardization is needed.
In manufacturing the phantom for the integrated diversity, unit-of-module manufacturing is a very efficient approach method and such a unit-of-module type is well expressed in tree-shaped unit blocks and LEGO blocks which are infant toys in the related art.
Even in the related art, a brick, which is a unit module of LEGO, is combined to be configured with a certain type of phantom and may be then used to evaluate the performance of an imaging diagnostic apparatus.
However, in the case of the phantom using the LEGO block, since the inside of the block is an empty space, there is a disadvantage that the block needs to be assembled and then, imaged in a certain size container.
That is, although it is possible to assemble the blocks in various forms using blocks, there is a disadvantage in that it is necessary to put a block in a vessel including a signal source in order to generate the signal source required for imaging.
Furthermore, there is also a problem in that a medium having a specific physical property is required inside the block even for the image evaluation and dosimetry.
As a result, in the case of the phantom using the LEGO block, the degree of freedom of the block is limited depending on the size and shape of the container, and the same problem as the phantom widely used in the related art is obtained.
Further, the most important disadvantage of the LEGO block is that the LEGO block is not manufactured for the medical phantom, so there are many limitations in using size, shape, and function for medical use.
In addition, since the Lego shape has a ridge and a furrow in the block, when the Leg shape is simply combined and imaged, the Lego block has a complicated shape, which is very disadvantageous to medical utilization of the image.
Particularly, when the LEGOs having a small physical size are combined, the complexity of the LEGOs becomes very large, and when the physical size is relatively large, there is a disadvantage in that it is disadvantageous in detailed simulation of the human body characteristics. Accordingly, a solution method thereof is required.